Verum in Diligo
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: During the Holidays the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years who remained at Hogwarts decide to play a game of 'Truth or Dare'. See the disaster and hilarity that ensues. DM/HP Inspired by my lunch period. I love you guys. ONESHOT


A/N: Well hello everyone! Long time no see! I'll just tell you the pairings in here so you don't get terribly confused.

This is a SLASH story. Which means it'll have same sex happenings! If you do not like this then leave now and forever hold your peace.

Pairings: DM/HP HG/RW PP/BZ VC/MB/GG SF/DT NL/GW and a bit of, if you can catch it, SB/SS "]

Enjoy

--

It was the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most had gone home for the Hols; the only people that remained were the staff, and six members of the Slytherin House, matched by six members of the Gryffindor House.

Draco Malfoy sat in his Common Room. He tossed a green sphere into the air, and caught it perfectly, flicking his wrist to toss it again. Pansy and Blaise sat on the floor playing Wizards Chess, neither winning, nor losing. Crabbe and Goyle were endeavoring to read the chapters that the rest of them had already finished days prior; Millicent was attempting to patiently help them, all was in vain.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower things weren't any more exciting. Harry was pacing the floor in front of the fire trying to find something for him and his friends to do on this blizzard day. Ron was sitting with Hermione, playing with her hair while she read a book for the umpteenth time. Seamus and Dean were playing exploding snap, but were complaining constantly about the lack of entertainment. And Neville was tending to his plant.

--

"Draco, we need to find something to do. I'm fearful that Vince, and Greg will throw a tantrum if they have to sit still any longer," Blaise said, ceasing his game with Pansy.

"We could go for a walk around the castle. Stretch our legs a bit," Millicent suggested, slamming the book shut with unnecessary force; Vince and Greg nodded their heads.

"Alright, gather your cloaks, I hear it's a bit brisk outside. I needn't remind you what happens when one of us catch a cold." When one of them caught a cold, they all eventually were infected with it; due to the closed confinements of the Slytherin Dungeons. They donned their cloaks, and headed out, Draco in the lead, Pansy and Blaise next, followed by Vince and Greg with Millicent between them.

--

"Mate this is ridiculous. There is nothing to do up here!" Ron complained loudly, jarring Harry from his pacing.

"I know Ron, but what can we do?" Harry asked stepping between Dean and Seamus who had ended another game of exploding snap.

"There is nothing to do!" He ranted. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"We could go for a walk," Neville suggested from his corner. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Nev that's brilliant!" Harry said making Neville flush at the praise. "I've wanted to get out of here for a while anyway. So it's settled. Let's go for a walk around the castle." Unlike the Slytherins, the Gryffindors did not think to bring their cloaks, or rather I should say the Gryffindor boys did not put on warm clothes; Hermione was the only one to dress appropriately.

--

The two groups walked around Hogwarts for a good hour before bumping into each other. The volatile rivalry had chilled somewhat over the year; especially when the Slytherins formally and publically denounced Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Potter," The Prince of Slytherin greeted.

"Malfoy," Gryffindor's Golden Hero replied in turn.

"Taking the lions out for a walk?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do they have matching collars?" Harry scowled.

"No Malfoy we were bored in our common room so we decided to go for a walk. You seem to have done the same thing. Perhaps we can make a truce and help each other out." Draco sneered at the idea. "Just for the holidays of course," Harry added quickly.

Draco contemplated for a few moments, and then turned to his friends. "If it alleviates our boredom I don't see why we shouldn't do it," Pansy said, the rest nodded.

"Alright Potter, do you have an…activity in mind?"

"I have one," Dean spoke up. "We should play truth or dare!" Hermione and Harry turned surprised looks at him; the remaining people looked utterly confused. "Oh come on guys it could be fun, there are twelve of us which is more than plenty, and half of them are Slytherins this could be brilliant!" Hermione and Harry thought it over and agreed with Dean's choice of game. They would have to explain it to almost everyone, and they set about doing so.

"We'll need a neutral ground to play this game on," Blaise said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"The room of requirement," Draco and Harry said together, then scowled at each other.

--

"Merlin this room is big!" Seamus said his voice casting an echo. The Slytherin's rolled their eyes at his antics. It was no exaggeration the room was large. Twelve pillows adorned the floor in a perfect circle. A fire roared on the far wall, and it looked like the room had even provided a bathroom. The room was lit by candles and a dim chandelier giving the room a rather romantic feel. There was a table on the left hand wall covered with snacks and drinks.

"Wicked," Ron, Vince, and Greg said at once. Everyone sat on a pillow; of course the Slytherins on one side, the Gryffindors on the other.

"So who's going first?" Millicent asked after a few moments of awkward silence, in which everyone insisted on staring their counterpart down.

"I will," Draco and Harry said together.

"Flip a coin," Hermione said taking out a galleon from her pocket. "Call it in the air Malfoy." She flipped the coin in the air, "Heads!" Draco exclaimed as Hermione caught it with finesse. She slapped it onto her hand. "It's tails, sorry Malfoy." Draco grumbled something about cheating but nothing more was heard.

"Parkinson truth or dare," Harry said with an evil smile on his face.

"Truth," she said, unaffected by his rather Slytherin-esque smile.

"Are you still a virgin, if not , who did you lose it to, and when."

"You cut right to the chase Potter. I am still a virgin." There were many skeptical looks around the circle.

"Oh that reminds me!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and drawing her wand. "I read about this spell in a book that when cast on a group, such as this, will not allow anyone of the group to lie to any other member. It's only temporary though." She assured them all. She waved her wand three times and said some words not even Draco managed to catch. They all felt a tingling sensation wash over them but it was gone in an instant.

"I say we ask Parkinson her question again, I for one don't believe her," Ron said. Pansy scowled.

"I. Am. Still. A. Virgin. You. Ninnies!" She said venomously, through clenched teeth. She didn't give them a moment to look sheepish when she ground out, "Weasley truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pansy smirked. Knowing his homophobic tendencies she had the perfect dare for him. "I dare you to crawl seductively to Longbottom and plant a nice kiss on his lips." Ron looked outraged and was about to protest when he was reminded of the rules. Anyone who refused a dare had to kiss the darers bare ass.

Grumbling, Ron crawled in what he believed was a "seductive" manner and kissed Neville. He drew away quickly and wiped his mouth violently. Everyone was laughing, the only two who weren't were Ron, and Neville who had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Seamus truth or dare?"

"Truth mate," he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, and getting his breathing back under control.

"If you could have anyone in Hogwarts regardless of age who would it be?"

"Regardless of age huh? Well then it would have to be Severus Snape."

Gasps were heard around the circle, and Vince asked a tentative "Why?"

"Because I love that brooding, bad ass aura about him, the way his hands work so delicately…." He trailed off practically drooling. To everyone's surprise Dean didn't look the least bit shocked, nor uncomfortable, in fact he was smirking!

"He's told me this before when I caught him ogling our loverly Potions Master at dinner."

"Seamus, SEAMUS!" Harry said trying to get the Irishmen's attention. He looked up at him, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, umm, Crabbe truth or dare?"

"Truth."

'Who'ya shaggin'?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Greg and Millicent."

"At the same time?!" Someone asked indignantly.

"Yup."

"…..moving on…"

"Granger truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes, wanting to get the game moving again she said "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Pansy." The straight men practically drooled. Hermione and Pansy smirked. They'd give them a show if they wanted one. Hermione stood and walked over to Pansy, making sure to sway her hips and hood her eyes. She kneeled in front of Pansy gracefully, and stroked her cheek .Their lips inches apart. Hermione's lips lowered to Pansy's, and a hand made a way into her hair. Pansy pulled her closer and softly inserted her tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth. They would indeed get a good show. After several moments of intense snogging the two girls broke apart and smiled at their respective boyfriends; who were stuttering trying to find words.

"Wow," they said in perfect unison. Hermione moved back to her seat.

"Malfoy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye your hair black for the remainder of the game."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh you're evil." He waved his wand over his hair and starting from the roots dyed it jet black. His quicksilver eyes absolutely popped. "Thomas truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you top or bottom for Finnegan?"

"Well usually it depends on his mood. I'm flexible really." He added with a winning smile. "Let's see who's left that hasn't been asked…Busltrode truth or dare?"

"Dare," she huffed.

"I dare you to give Neville a hickey." Millicent shrugged, but Neville looked aghast.

"Absolutely not! It's one thing to have Ron kiss me, but Ginny would utterly murder me if she found a hickey on my neck that she didn't put there." Everyone gasped.

"You're dating my sister?!" Ron shouted. Neville didn't cower. "How…When…WHY!?"

"Since the beginning of last year; she didn't want to tell you because she knew you wouldn't give her a moments rest about it. I'm sorry Millicent but there is no way you are getting anywhere near my neck." Angry that she couldn't participate she rounded on Harry.

"Potter truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go down to the dungeon and kiss Professor Snape on the lips." Draco and Harry both stood up.

"I like living Bulstrode!"

"I forbid it!" Everyone turned their eyes on Draco. "I mean…that's my godfather, and I know for a fact he wouldn't approve." The boys bought it, but Hermione, Pansy, and Millicent were looking at him in a calculating manner.

"Do it Potter or pucker up because you'll have to kiss my arse."

Harry backed up with a disgusted look on his face. "Alright I'll do it." He made to storm out of the room.

"Wait Potter we'll go with you, to make sure you actually do it," Blaise said with an malevolent grin on his face.

--

They all made their way down to the dungeons with relative ease. Draco showed them the way to Snape's private quarters, reminding himself to apologize to his godfather later. They hid around the corner, out of sight of Snape, but they could still see what was going on.

Harry walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked. It took a few minutes for Snape the open the door but when he did his appearance took Harry aback. He was standing there in his robe and boxers, his hair was a tussled mess and there was a weird happy glow in his eye, though his mouth was pulled into its usual scowl.

"Potter what do you want?" He asked venomously. Trust Potter to interrupt him during a good shag.

"This," was all Harry said before grabbing the sides on Snape's face and crashing his lips onto the Potions Master's. Harry pulled away quickly and thought he heard a shout of outrage that did not sound like Snape. He didn't stay to process this however because he turned sharply on his heels and ran before Snape could grab him by the collar and kill him.

The others took his example and ran for their lives, each knowing what an enraged Snape was capable of. They made it back up to the room of requirement huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breaths.

"Its…your…turn…Potter…" Draco said flopping down on his pillow.

Harry took several deep breaths and turned to Draco, whose hair was still black, however blond streaks were beginning to show through. "Draco, truth or dare?"

Draco stared into Harry's emerald eyes, forgetting there was anyone else in the room. "Truth."

"Do you fancy me?"

"Yes, unbelievably so." He hadn't meant to say it. He had meant to deny it. He cursed Granger and her truth charm. That seemed to be all Harry needed to hear for he stalked over to Malfoy and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"It's about ruddy time!" Hermione and Pansy shrieked, but the boys were too far gone to hear them. Only the sounds of Snape screaming, "POTTER!" dragged them from each other.

"Oh shit, run!" They said in unison running straight out of the room and down the hall. Snape, and…was that Sirius Black hot on their heels.

--

A/N: Well that was FUN! I was extremely bored today and remember playing truth or dare in my school lunch mod. It wasn't as fun as this though, damn, although Joe did as one of the bio teachers if he was a virgin. Funniest day of my life! I SWEAR! Anyway...please review!


End file.
